


No Hard Feelings

by killunary



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Black women gone always deserve better, F/M, She's too damn sweet to have to put up with that shit, The racist bastard spewing that bullshit about how Josie should be killed, ain't physically possible for me to reach through my phone screen and choke the, and other racist bullshit better count they motherfuckin blessings that it, life outta them cuz when I tell y'all I was LIVID when I read Ashleigh's series, of tweets about how she had peeped that toxic racist ass bullshit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 22:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10750863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killunary/pseuds/killunary
Summary: When would Val stop extending her kindness to someone so damn undeserving!?





	No Hard Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Damn, now I got myself real mad again lol! I'm really happy that Ashleigh was cast in that one musical I've never heard of though cuz work is work and my girl got booked and I sure hope she gone be gettin a good coin outta this role! But anyways, Deidra & Laney Rob a Train was cute and funny as fuck like Ashleigh nailed it as Deidra! A beautiful, brilliant, darkskinned black woman who's the valedictorian of her school? Bitch, sign me the fuck up!! That's my shit!! I adored Deidra's character. Awww, and lil Laney! She was precious and so sweet and wow, did the biggest grin appear on my face when she ripped that bitch ass white girl's dress up and finally threw hands at her sorry ass. Lol like ol girl had me fooled for a good minute like I really thought her white ass was as sweet as can be but then Laney makes it to the next round of the pageant and suddenly she out here actin like a typical white girl who can't stand to compete against a black girl she knows deep down is better than her in every possible way. Like I can't stand that fuckin broad!! I was honestly mad at Laney for not putting her hands on her sooner but lol she eventually did so it was all good. I bet her punk ass won't ever fuck around with Laney again! But anyways, to all tuning into this fic, I hope y'all enjoy it.:)

Josie walked into the lounge, freezing in place at the sight of Val and Archie sitting across from one another, Val grinning from ear to ear and laughing at whatever a cheerfully smiling Archie had said. Her jaw locked into place. Josie cleared her throat, crisscrossing her arms across her chest as her best friend and Archie glanced up at her. The lead singer pretended like Archie’s eyes weren’t roaming up and down her body, turning her head slightly to give Val a look, her friend not standing down and giving her one right back.

           

“Val, what the hell!” Josie exclaimed, narrowing her eyes at the redheaded boy.

           

Val smiled teasingly at her friend. “Oh, don’t be so dramatic, Josie.” The pretty girl rose from her chair, taking her annoyed friend by the hand before leading her a ways away from Archie so they could have a little talk.

           

“He cheated on you, Val,” Josie said through gritted teeth, anger over all that had happened between her and Archie rearing its head.

           

Val smiled patiently. “ _Cheryl_ kissed him, Josie.”

           

“I don’t care.” Josie looked over at the football player, their eyes meeting. She gave him a cold glare before giving Val her attention again. “The damn boy never listens. I told his ass to keep his distance from you.”

           

Val laughed. “Ah, so that’s why he tried hightailing it when I came in here. Josie, I appreciate you trying to look out for me, but I’m a big girl, okay? I’m gonna be fine.”

           

Josie sighed, rolling her eyes. “Well, can’t you be ‘fine’ away from _him_?”

           

Val giggled, shaking her head at the girl. “I gotta help Mel out with something before class. I’ll see you later.”

           

Josie watched Val walk back to her chair to retrieve her belongings with pursed lips and irritated eyes, weakly smiling when Val gave her a bright smile in farewell as she walked past her and out of the lounge. She supposed she should get going, too. She had wanted to relax in the lounge for a bit before classes started but she’d be damned, if she stayed here with Gingerlake in the vicinity.

           

“Josie!”

           

Josie groaned internally, eyes rolling up at the ceiling as she turned around. She stared expectantly at the burgeoning musician, impatience in her eyes.

           

His mouth suddenly went dry, Archie mentally cursing as he tried getting his racing heart under control. Why did she have him so nervous? Sure, she was a naturally intimidating person and made it clear multiple times that she wasn’t his favorite person but still… Clearing his throat, Archie said, “For the record, I tried leaving the lounge when Val came in. She wouldn’t let me, though.”

           

Josie laughed dryly, flashing him a sarcastic smile. “You’re still not in my good graces again, Gingerlake.”

           

Archie smiled crookedly. “Yeah, I don’t think I’ve ever really been in your good graces.”

           

She should’ve let the conversation end after that, should’ve turned and walked out of the lounge but Josie stayed put. “Val’s too good for you.”

           

Archie laughed, self-depreciation in his gaze. “Yeah, tell me about it.” Had Josie always been this beautiful? God, he couldn’t take his eyes off her. “She’s not the only one that’s too good for me.”

           

Josie’s faced contorted at the look in his eye, at how there’d been a certain intensity in his eyes when he’d said those words while looking directly at her. She needed to get the hell out of here. “Later, Gingerlake.”

           

“Wait!”

           

Josie closed her eyes in frustration, her back to Archie. For god’s sake, when the hell would he let her leave? Josie sighed, choosing not to turn back around as she said, “What is it now, Andrews?”

           

Wow, she even looked incredible from the back. Does she even try? Heh, probably not. “I wrote a couple of new songs and was wondering if I could run them by you sometime.”

           

Josie scoffed. “Why don’t you ask Val? Because newsflash, Gingerlake! _She’s_ the incredible songwriter, not me.”

           

Damn, well, there went his attempt to spend more time alone with her. Archie smiled at her backside. “Yeah, right. So, I’ll see you later?”

           

“Maybe if I’m feeling generous,” Josie replied, sauntering out of the lounge.

           

Archie laughed, biting his lip. Maybe he should concoct ways to “accidentally” run into her throughout the school day.

**Author's Note:**

> To all who made it to the end of the fic, I hope y'all enjoyed it.:) Feedback of any kind is very much appreciated.:)


End file.
